


A Dream Within A Dream

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: JB takes Jinyoung out "trick-or-treating"





	A Dream Within A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelogicoftaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelogicoftaste/gifts).



At the end of October Got7 had their “Eyes on you” world tour through many cities of America and the boys were excited as always because they enjoyed so many different things on their US tour.  
The USA in autumn was amazing, the nature was stunning and the Halloween decoration, which already started to be put up in early September, emphasized the harvest season even more. On all doors, windows and shops they passed were fake spiders and their webs, skeletons, ghosts, witches, vampires and lots of pumpkins of course. The dominating colors were black, all shades of grey, the full spectrum of warm colors, from bright blood red to dirty lemon, and also a variety of earthy colors. The shops and stalls were full of pumpkin pies, sweet potato cakes and corn muffins, candy in the shapes of cut limbs and other very disgusting looking body parts, fake blood pastry, sugar tombstones and much other Halloween style sweets. 

Jinyoung loves autumn. He enjoys the cool wind, the falling leaves and that he can wear more clothes. Not that he minds to wear shirts, but he feels more comfortable when he can wear additional pieces of attire. His favorite season for sure is autumn. When he is left alone in a quiet corner to read or write and the members leave him be, not getting on his nerves to play with them anymore, he can find his inner peace, especially when JB is near. And this works best when its cool outside, the breeze cleans his head and nature slowly prepares to go to sleep throughout the cold winter months. It is one of his favorite past time activities to watch their leader and guess what is on his always busy mind. Their second oldest is definitely one of the busiest members, especially because he is always with his little lyric booklet jotting down notes and passages which eventually become later song lyrics. 

Jaebum planned it quietly, without anyone getting involved. He and the tour manager were the only two to know the reason why he and Jinyoung needed to be free on the evening of October 31st. They would be in a random city in America and JB planned it out nicely to surprise his love who wanted to go trick-or-treating for real once in his life time. The only problem was that JB truly hated it to dress up, so for the last weeks he was every day thinking about the problem of what to dress up as. It was tricky, because he didn’t like flashy costumes and he knew as well that Jinyoung was more on the reserved side too, so they both needed to find something that hid their identity, but was not extremely overboard to stand out among all the other people, mainly kids, who would go trick-or-treating on the, for them, absolutely foreign streets.  
Jinyoung often brought up the topic of how awesome it would be to actually go trick-or-treating in the USA, especially after they dressed up for one of their Hard Carry variety show episodes. He enjoyed it so much when they crazily chose random costumes for each other, that their leader knew the younger would eventually bring it up later if they were in the USA during Halloween time. But, there was never a chance and Halloween as it is celebrated in the States was pretty unpopular in Asia and it would be a little awkward to dress up in Seoul for that thought JB. In Korea’s capital city basically only some foreigners celebrated it and organized private parties or had special events in pubs or so. Although, it slowly became more and more popular among young Koreans and he heard from his mother that some stores offer a variety of Halloween related products such as decoration and household items.  
Nevertheless, JB had to do some research as of what to do, how to do it and where this custom even came from. He actually wanted to impress Jinyoung, so he secretly gathered all this information whenever they had a short break in between travelling, activities and when he was not overly tired. 

One night on their tour, JB hung out in Jinyoung’s room, Jinyoung lazily leaning on the bed’s head board and JB lay comfortably on Jinyoung’s side, the younger embracing him with one arm. These days Jinyoung read Edgar Ellen Poe’s works and he was fascinated. He read one poem – his absolute favorite - out lout to JB. “Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow -- You are not wrong, who deem, That my days have been a dream;” He made a dramatic pause after the first verse, only to continue and emphasize the last part of the beautiful poem. “Is all that we see or seem, But a dream within a dream?” They both were silent for a moment then JB reached up to cautiously grab Jinyoung’s neck to lead his head down to place a soft kiss on the other’s lips. He softly whispered “I love you Park Jinyoung.” The younger answered with another, deeper kiss and for a while the book was forgotten when they continued to express their love to each other. 

As soon as Jinyoung found out that they had an evening off on the 31st of October, he started stealing glances at Jaebum. This continued throughout the day and when they finally entered their hotel room, the younger instantly started whining that they both should definitely go out, all dressed up, to collect some sweets – as real Americans do on this day. Jaebum couldn’t hide his displeasure – he wanted to fool the vocal by coming off as indifferent to this celebration. Jinyoung was upset and went to bed early and JB smiled inside because he just loved surprising his hubby, even after being together for so many years. He loved to show his affection to the other and assuring him that he still was so much in love with him.  
When Jinyoung was unhappy or annoyed by something he let it show. His expression, body language and actions displayed his feeling all very well. Out of this reason JB knew well that he had to deal with a bitchy, overly cynical Jinyoung for a few days. But, it was so worth it.  
Jinyoung sulking meant for JB that he wasn’t allowed to steal kisses whenever they were in private and it meant that Jinyoung was more all over the other members, especially Jackson, because the young puppy always loved cuddles. The Hong Kong native just couldn’t hide a smirk towards their leader when he realized how distant his friend was towards his boyfriend of many years when Jinyoung back hugged him. 

On the morning of the 31st of October Jaebum presented the younger their costumes with a wide grin. When Jinyoung looked in amazement at the clothes that JB organized he couldn’t hide a bright smile too. What was the older thinking? But anyway, it was just for a few hours and they would be fine, hiding this way from their fans and staying safe. He was so happy that he eagerly hugged the older which made them fall on the bed.  
The other members also used the free evening well, Jackson would meet a friend and go to a Halloween party, Youngjae and Mark would have a game marathon in their hotel room and Bambam and Yugyeom would just hang out, watch a horror movie and stuff their mouths with unhealthy things. Because the two insisted that America offers so much better junk food, it was great that their favorite burger place also had a delivery service. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung decided on touring on the outskirts of the city where the possibility that they were recognized was nonexistent. Their manager dropped them off and would pick them up a few hours later at a different spot they agreed upon beforehand. When the boys climbed out of the car with their Halloween costumes on, they felt very embarrassed and shy, but as soon as the manager drove off Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hand into his and intertwined their fingers. The elder knew that they would be fine because Jinyoung’s English was nearly perfect by now and he trusted the younger that they together would have a fun night, making special memories. Their masks hid their faces well, but JB knew that the younger was blushing underneath. He squeezed the leader’s hand and slowly they walked along the footpath surrounded by other people in costumes, mainly children of course, but also dressed up adults accompanying them. Jaebum felt so proud at this moment because he was able to fulfill one of Jinyoung’s dreams by taking him out on this day of the year, celebrating abundance and the summer’s end in the traditional way, but also celebrating their love that lasted for many years and still was strong because they cared and appreciated each other still like on their first day being together.  
“I have to hold on to you tonight, that the fairies will not take you, because they mistake you for one of their own.” whispered JB into Jinyoung’s ear before they walked to their first house. This made Jinyoung cringe. “If this is your way of telling me I look beautiful Im Jaebum, then I guess it’s ok to tell you I have to hold on to you because the evil spirits might want to take you.” This made them both laugh out loud and JB couldn’t hold back responding. “Wait for what this wicked spirit will do to you tonight after we get back, Park Jinyoung,” he said in a husky voice, followed by a slap on the younger’s round butt that was hidden well under his costume robe. This shut the younger one up in an instant, definitely blushing heavily under his mask. Even though they were a couple for many years already, both sometimes were shy and embarrassed around each other, especially when talking about their desires and wishes. 

After their first few houses they got into it and enjoyed it greatly to go trick-or-treating. It was mainly Jinyoung who talked to the people at the door and JB always threw in a “Thank you very much”. They didn’t care that they were much older than most of the trick-or-treaters. They wanted to experience the American way of this custom and after about an hour their brought paper bags in Halloween style were nearly full. They took some breaks in between, resting on park benches or garden walls, taking off their masks and taking a sip of their water bottle, leaning against each other gratefully bathing in the joyful moment. Every now and then they took out their phones to snap some pictures of themselves, of some beautiful decoration or extravagant costumes they met on the way. It somehow was easy and relaxing to casually talk to strangers - something the two Korean idols would always try to avoid in public as well as in private. Jinyoung felt so self confident speaking in English because people couldn’t see his face and it wasn’t fans they were talking to, so it didn’t really matter if they made mistakes. He encouraged JB greatly to practice too which the older did. At first very hesitant, but by the end of the night he was the one asking for a “trick-or-treat” in front of stranger’s doors. It was such a fun night for both of them and they made it to their pick up spot a little earlier than promised. They rested on a bench, their hands still holding on to each other. They took off their masks already, peeping into their sweets bags, estimating that all the members will die of a sugar shock the next day when they would share their collection with the group members and some staff.  
JB looked through his phone pictures. He loved to take pictures of them and felt sad that he ultimately decided to leave his proper camera in the hotel room. Well, they had shot lots of great pictures and made treasured memories. It was more than he could have ever asked for. He turned his head to look at his precious boyfriend. Jinyoung’s eyes were sparkling in the dim street light, JB’s heart fluttered by the sight of it and his chest warmed up. When Jinyoung looked up, their gazes met and Jinyoung’s eyes smiled, showing off their beautiful wrinkles. JB reached out to stroke over the younger’s cheek. Even though it was cold, they both felt warm in their coats, their bodies also warming up because of their closeness. JB reached inside of his coat pocket, taking out something small, and then taking Jinyoung’s right hand, warming it up a little with his huge hands. He slipped a little cheap plastic ring in the shape of a skeleton hand onto the younger singer’s finger and whispered into the crisp night “Happy Halloween, my love,” before he sealed the other’s mouth with a sweet kiss. In the distance an owl was hooting and a faint wind sang in the tree leaves. 

The maknae line was out of bounds when they got a hold of the left over sweets of JB and Jinyoung, which were even enough to share with all the members and JYP staff. Although, they ate a lot when they got back to the hotel, lying in bed, drinking a glass of wine and getting anything else other than sleep. JB was happy that he could gift this special night of the year to Jinyoung and Jinyoung was happy that his boyfriend was so attentive and caring, anticipating his every wish. Story tellers would call them a match made in heaven…


End file.
